Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and generally includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
Further, the liquid crystal display includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines, such as a gate line and a data line, for applying a voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display, in which long axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to the display panels without applying the electric field, has been widely adopted due to a large contrast and a wide reference viewing angle. Here, the reference viewing angle refers to a viewing angle in which a contrast ratio is 1:10 or a luminance inversion limit angle between grays.
In order to improve side visibility of a liquid crystal display close to front visibility for the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, a method of varying transmittance has been proposed by dividing one pixel into two subpixels located in separate regions of a display plane, respectively, and applying different voltages to the two subpixels.
Although side visibility may be improved and be close to front visibility by to dividing one pixel into two subpixels and varying transmittance, however, such a configuration has some defects because the transmittance is reduced due to a distance between the two subpixels.
Furthermore, when a high-resolution liquid crystal display is driven at a low frequency, a flicker and the like according to a kickback voltage of the liquid crystal display are easily recognized in comparison with the high-resolution liquid crystal display driven at a high frequency.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.